the rachel chronicles part one the invasion
by Reggie-chan
Summary: the invasion from rachels pov
1. rembering that fatfull day

the invasian from rachels point of view

it all started one day that manged to drag my best friend cassie to the mall i should have known it could never be a normal day.  
i though i was lucky,well i guess i was an a way. well this is my story from that fatfull night at the constroction site till the day i died. so ill get on with the story no im not sorry im dead i know i died for a good resin oh yah tobis i love you. cassie your my best friend marco your still a moron ax well your my favrit alien jake your my friend and cousen. at lest the emilst let me say god by some day i know youl find this journal. i am rachel jane berenson. this is my story this is my life   
my name is rachel just rachel youll know why soon anof.  
today is friday i cconvenced cassie to skip school with me to go shoping at the mall a huge victory.  
so that how at 1200 pm i was in gap using cassie as my own barbie. i dont were belly shirts rachel"yelled cassie,  
god some poeple dont apresate help. "ok ok fine no belly shirts your loss" i replyed . i grabed a sweater some lowrise jeans and two bikeens and threw them in her stall. i leand aginst the door i was not leaving till she came out with each and every one of them on. she came out with the white bikeny itlooked great agenst her black skin.  
she knew the drill. she went back in took it off and handed it to me threw the door this went on for five hours till i was satisfed with her new wordrobe. i payed a friend of mine five dollers to drive it to her house.  
we started to words the constroction site i alwas liked walking home that way even thogh it scared my friends.  
i saw jake my cousin we were friends even that early. "you guess going home" jaked asked us. "you shouldint have to walk by the consroction site by your selves being girls and all" jake said. big mastake "are you going to protect us big strong maaaan"i replyed rudely. so what i have a fucking temper.  
"rachel i know your not scared of anything but i am so id like them to walk with us"said cassie.  
thats cassie she knows how to defuse the proplem before any one gets there fealingd hurt.plus she sort of likes jake.  
i looked at them just then did i relise his dofis friend marco was there and his hot freind tobias was to.  
some times i think of that last normal moment when we where just normal kids it seemid so long ago.  
tobias saw it first i guess he was looking up at the stars he is such a day dreamer.  
"look"he said i looked it was a brilent white blue flying sucer. none of us wanted to say what it was.  
"its a flying saucer" said cassie ."a flying saucer"marco laghet at lest till he saw it.

"its coming this way i said."its hard to be sure" wisperd jake "no its coming this way" i said "its noy exactly a flying saucer"said jake . ok he was right first off it was as big as a school bus. the front end was a pod,shaped almost like an egg.exstending from the back of the pod was a long nerow shaft. on each shide of the shift were short stuby wings and at the end of the shaft was a tail that looked like it was from a scorpian.  
"the tail thing is a wepion" said jake . "yea"replyed marco. "its coming towards us "i replyed to marco.  
"i think it sees us sees us" said marco . i looked at tobias i swear to god he was grining.

rachel:that was short visser three:when d o i show up elfangor:nexg chapter visser three:ok 


	2. elfangor

I felt the urge to run but i could not . i felt like this was importend for me to see.  
Like i knew i must stay and tell. i guess every one else felt the same way because we all just stood there as it came closer. the ship hummed and glowed green. dd how it could.  
be frightening and cute at the same time. it stopen and seteld doen betwen a wreked mini van and a copapsed wall. i nodeced there were black burn marks along the pod like it had ben in a fight. i coulds see my reflection ina peace of broken glass my hair stood straight up.  
As it landed my hair fell back down. "it isint very big is it" i wisperd.  
"it is about-" jake tried to think. "three or four times the size of my mini van.  
"we should tell some one. this is big space ships dont land in the constoction site every day.  
we should caLL TH ARMY OR GOVERNMENT OR something.weid get leter man for sure." said marco "yah" jakes agread.exept n one was going to walk away from this."mabey we should commmenicate with them or soemthing. If thants even possible".tobias nodded he steped forward and held out his hands. i guess i he was showing them he didint have a wepion."its safe" he said in a loud clear voice. "We wount hurt you" "do they speak english" jake wonderd "well every one spaks english in star trek" cassie joked. tobias tried agin. "we wont hurt you" i know we heard it but heard wasint the right way to frase it. i looked around tryign to see were the sound. i wasnet scared any more just intreged like the voice for lack ofa beter word had taken allthe fear out of me like id never be scared agin."did every one hear that" asked tobias. we all noded at once slowly.  
"can you come out" tobias asked in his loud talking to aliens voice. yes do not be freitend "We wount" repsonded tobis. "speak for your self" said jake the alll laughed nervoisly.  
a thin arc of light apeared,a door opening slowly in the smoth part of the pod. I stood there amazed by the sight. the opening grew at first it was like a crestint moon then it became a full a full moon. And then he had apperd. At first he looked like a person a nd a a deer cloned.  
the alien had a head arm and shoulder more or less were they should be though there was pale shad of blue fur. below that the fu was a mix of blue and tan he had four legs like a horse and hoofs like one.  
He had two eyes were the should be and two eyes on stalks on top of his head also he had elf ears and no mouth. he had a long mustlur tail with a blade that looked kind of like a scorpains.  
i say he because the voice seemed male. he reminded me of the ship cute but scary.

"hello" tobias said drawing me out of my thoughts. his voice was gental like talking to a baby.  
he was grining i relized i was grining also. at the same moment i relized there were tears in my eyes.  
i cant realy discrip how i felt but it was liking seeinga reltive you lik but havent seen in a long time. hello the odd being said in a way you couls only hear in you mind. "hi" we all said back.  
To our suprise he stagerd he fell out of the ship to the ground. tobias tryed to grab and hold him up but he slipped out of his grasp. "look " cassie said pointing to the wound coverign half of the right side of his body. "he is hurt". yes i am dieing he said "can we help you? we can call an ambulance or something"marco ponderd.  
"we can bandige the wound jake give me your tee shirt" cassie said both her parents were animal docters not that he was an animal. NO i will die. the wound is fatal.  
"NO!" jake cried "your the first alien to comr to earth you cant die.  
i am not the first there are many,many others. "like you"tobias demanded.  
no not like me. then he cryed out in pain and for a secound i could feel him die.  
not like me he repeted they are difrent. "difrent how" i shall rember that anser for ever.  
he said. they have come to distroy you. 


	3. the yeerks

It was strange the the way we all knew he was telling tht truth.  
No one said no way or your lieing. we all just new at he that moment the old rachel died and rachel the animorph was born.i could never go back even if i wanted to.they are called yeerks they are defrint then me defrent than you "are you telling me there allready on earth"  
i demanded.many are here hundreds even thousends "why hasent any body nodiced them i think it would be alloverthe news and school" marco said resinble a first.you dont understand yeerks dont haver bodys like you and i they are... i guess he got a bit braintied.he seamed to consentrate. a picture of what looked a gray green slug with out a shell but bigger it was fucking ugly. "im guessinthats a yeerk"  
marco said. "Eather that or a very big wad of slimy chewing gum"  
they are almost powerless with out hosts they-. sudenly we felt it a blast of pain from the alien. i could also feel his sadness he new his time of death would be onpon him.

They yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in.  
In this forum they are known as controllers. the enter the brain and are aboserbed into it takeing over the thoughs and feelings.  
they try to get the host to exepth them volentily it is not as hard that wAy. Other wise the host may be able to reisist at least a little.  
"are you saying they take over human beings " i asked.  
"people ? thease things take over there bodys?"i was filled up with rage at these basterds called yeerks i knew at that point i would do every thing i could to stop them no mater what the others did.  
"look this is serious stuff "jake said. "you shouldent be telling us were just kids you know.this is something the government shoul know about." we had hoped to stop them the alien contenoud.  
swarms of bug fighter were waighting for us when are dome ships came out of z space.  
We knew of there mother ships and bugfighters but they yeerks had hidein a powerfull Blade shipp in the crater of your moon.We fought but...we lost. They have tracked me down they mwill be here to elimnate all traces of me and my ship.  
"How can they do that?" cassie wonderd. dracon beams will leave nothing be hind b ut dust he said, i sent a messige to my home world. we andilites fight the yeerks were ever they go threwout the universe.  
My people will send help but it make take a year or more to reach here but by then it will be to late. you must warn your people.  
Another spasem of pain rippled threw his body we knew hew was almost gone. "no one is ever going to belive us"  
marco said hopelessly. he looked at jake ans shook his head "no way" he was right if these slug basterds wiped out the andilites ship how on earth were we going to convince people. they would eather think were crazy or on drugs.  
" i dont care if he thinks he is going to die we have to help him wecan take him to a hospital.  
or mabey cassies parents" there is no time or mabey he smiled with his eyes 


	4. morph

prehaps.. "what?" little did i know this prehaps would change my life for ever andsome day end it.Go into my ship. You wil see a small blue box very plain. Bring it to me quickly i have very little time and the yeerks will find me soon. We all lokked at eacthother. who was going to go in side the ship.Some how we all seemed agree it would be jake.  
I would have done it but the mojortey choce jake as they would time and time agine. "go a head" tobias said. " i want to stay with him"  
He nelt besider the andilite and place a hand on his nerow shoulder.  
jake looked at the space ship door then at cassie "go on your not scared" she said we all knew he was but no one wouls call him on it and i knew he liked cassie even this early. he walked over to the door of the ship and looked in side and enterd he stayed in there for a few minits and came out witha creamy sky blue box. he went bakc to our little group."heres the box" he told the alien. thank you "is that your \  
family in that picture" he asked. yes "im realy sorry" he retorted.  
thats all he could say i felt as large flame of anger aginst the yeerks they made this alien fight to proctect a planit full of strangers die a milloin miles a way from his family .yet he showed no regreat i admired him for that. There is something i amy be able to do to help you fight the yeerks

"What" i demanded if there was any way i could fight them i woulds no matter un safe i owed him that much for risking his life to save our planit.I Know you are young i know you have no powers with witch to resist the controlers.But i may be able to give you small powers that will help it was pathtic but true we could not even defend are own palnit. we all looked at eachother exept tobias who never looked away from the alien. if you wish i can give you powers no human has ever had before "powers?" what was thar sa;poust to be i assumed super poweres if so i wanted to be wonderwoman. i wanted to stop the basterds if could it is a peace of andilite technolige yeerks do not have the andilite explaned a tecknolige thAt allows you to pass unnodiced in many parts of the universe. the power to morph. we have never shared ths power but your need is great. "morph? Morph how?"my eyes narrowed sounds beter then thought.to change your bodys the andilte said to become become come another speices any animal Maco laghed derisively "become animal?" from what ive heard from jake hes not the most exepting person.

you will only need to touch a creacher to aquire its dna patern,  
and you will be able to become that creature.It requirs great concentraition and detarmamtion but if your strong you can do it. but there are dangers limtations problems. But there is no time to explane it.you will have to learn it for your selfs. but first do you wish to resive this power? "hes kidding right?" marco asked jake "no" tobias said softly . "this is nuts yeerks and space ships and slugs takeing over peoples brains and andilitess have the power to chang into anilmals? give em a break" "this is beond weird"jake agread "were of the map of weird ness at this point but unless it is all a dream we beter deal with it". "hes dieing" tobias reminded us.  
"ill do it"cassie said that was odd shes not usely so fast to dicide but i guess she saw the importince in the sutation. " i think we should all deiced to gether one way or another" jake said I looked up towards the stars it helps me think. i saw to pinpoints of read light. "whats that" i asked. yeerks the andilite said and could feel his hAtred 


	5. vissers taxxons and horkbajirs ohmy

Yeerks the twin red lights slowed the turned in a curcel and came back towards us.there is no more time you must deside"we have to do this"  
said tobias. "how else can we fight the controlers"."this is so insane"  
marco said "INSANE". "id like more time but we dont have a choice"i said.  
"im for it. "what about you jake"cassire asked. odd for a secound i could fell his thoughs. he thought it was odd like every one exspesct him to deside.then it ended. i looked up at the ships as did jake.  
would the andilites family ever now what hapoend to him? jake looked around at us. "we have to" tobias said to jaek. slowly he nodded.  
"we have no choice". then each of you press your hand aginst the box we did five hands then one difrent than ares with to many fingers. do not be afriedthe andilite said. a shock onlt pleaseribull washed over me. a tingel that almost made me laugh. go now the anilite said.  
only rember never stay in an animail forum for more then two hours.  
never. that is the greatist danger of morphing.if you stay longer then two hours you will be traped unable to return to your body."two hours" jake repeated.

visser three he comes "what"jake asked trembleing . "what a visser whos a visser?" Jake asked Go now run . Visser three is here. He is the most deadly of your enimes he alone can morph the power that you now "No we will stay with you mabey we can help"i said firmlly even though i was scared. Agin it was like he was smileing at us with his eyes.  
No you must save your selves.Save your selves and your planit We all looked up craneing are necks. sure anof the two red light were sinking towards us.and the had been joined by a third ship far larger and blacker than oj. "but how are we sapost to fight these conrtolers" i damanded.you must find away now run . "Hes right run" jake yelled we got up and ran all but tobias.  
tobias nelt by the andlite the andilite put his hnad on tobias's head and he rolled over and got up and ran. Jake must have tripped over something because he fell and a red light hit his leg he was able to crawl be hind the broken down wall we were hideing behinnd.

Slowly the bugfighters desinded .It was easy to see how the got there nicknames the looked like legless cockroaches. the yeerk bug fighters landed on eather side o f the andilite.  
"ok you can wake me up now" marco said in a scared wisper. "ive had anof of this dream.The ship started to desind as it did i got scared and mad. scared beacuse aliens were come to destroy us.  
mad beacuse they dared to come on to my planit and miss with my friends.  
At that moment a knew a great evil wa son that ship. his ship landed.  
his ship looked like an old battle axe. the blade ship landed the door opend. Cassie started to scream jake clamped a hand over her mouth. I mean i love cassie but shes an idoit some times.

They leaped off the ships twisting and sliceinga t the air they looked like walking blades. The stood on two bent back legs and had long bladed arms. the had long bladed tails blade on ther legs arms wrists.  
horns and feet like t rex. There head was snake like.  
Horkbajir controlers i was starteld by his words but jake jumped.  
"did you guys.." jake asked. i noded "yeah.  
the horkbajir are a good people despite there fearsome looks.  
the andlite said. but they are now inslaved by the yeerks they are to be pittyed. "pitty right" i said grimly."look at them there walking wepions."

But are ation was drawn by a new form that was slithering out of the ship. taxxon controlers I guess he was trying to prepare us for the ass we would half to kick. taxxons are evil "i would have guessed that" said marco They were like massive sentapids twice as long as a grown man.  
so big around if you tried to hug one youi wouldent make it half way not that youd want to. the had dozons on legs that saported the lowwer two thirds of ther bodys.the top thridf part was held up right and had lobster claws for hands. and at the very end was a huge red mouth with rows of tinny razor sharp teeth. Oh yah and they had for red jello eyes.

horkbajir and taxxons spread out from the ship holding stanceis like marines. They held small pistel like things that were defintly wepoins. The formed a ring around the andilight and his ship. sudely one horkbajir lept towards us he was practicly on top of us. he pointed the gun around in the dark ness. selince the andilte warned us they dont see well in the dark but there hearing is very good The horkbajir moved closer he was six feet away now.  
with just the wal betwin him and us. I didint like hideing but fighting didint seem like such a bright idea.  
I was scared i could amigen him sliceing and diceing me 20 dfrent ways.  
red blood staneing my long blond hair. But then the andlites voice in my head came agin. courge,my freinds And this warm good feeling came across me like when you havea bad dream and your parents wake you up. I mean at the same time i was scared. The horbajir was there his gun pointed in my direction. but at the same time i could fell the fear comeing under control. the horkbajir steped away.

Something new was comeing from the blade ship.  
"there all standing at ation" jake said "how can you tell when a slad shooter from hell or a gian worm is standing at ation." marco asked.  
visser three then he apeard an andilite or at least an andilite controler.  
"what the fuck" i said "isint that an andilite"  
only once has a yeerk been able to take an andlilte host body there is only one andilite controler. that one is visser three Visser three walked to wards the andilite confdently.  
The visser seemed so much like the andilite at first it was hard to tell them apart. but if he looked like an yother andilite he didint feal like one. it was like he was wereing a mask. Like he looked sweet but you new underneath it he was pure evil. like a chearleader. 


	6. the death of elfangor

well well the visser said. what the hell i can hear his toghts can he hear mine.  
"can he hear our thoughs"cassie said. "if he can were so dead" isaid.  
he can not hear your thoughs at long as you do not derect it at him. you can hear hes thoughts becasuse he is broudcastieng it for all to hear this si a great vitory for him.  
what do we have hear a medilying andilite? visser three said smugly.  
ah but not ANY andilite fighter. Prince elfangor sirinal shamtul, If i am not mistakin.  
It is an honor to meet you. your a legand how many of our fighters have you shreaded?  
seven or was ir eight by the time the battle was finished "wow he is an argigent basterd" i mutterd. you are the very last andlite in this sector of space. im afried your dome ship is compleatly destroyed i wached it burn my self there will be others elfangor said the visser took a step closer to the andlite.  
yes and when they arive it will be to late. this planit will belong to the yeerks my controbution to the empire AND BY THEN ILL BE VISSER ONE what do you want with these humans elfangor asked. you have your horkbajir slaves your taxxon allies many slaves from other worlds what do you need thease humans for elfangor asked so difintly.  
because there are so amny and they are so weakhe sneerd billoins and billoins of bodys.  
And they have no idea whats hapenong to them. with this many hosts we can spread threw out the unverse unstopibull.well have to rase a thousend new yeerk polls just for half these bodys.  
face it you andlites have fought bravely and well but you have lost

Visser three stept right up to the andlite. I could fell elfangors fear he knew he would die.  
but rather then cower he stood up he wanted to be face to face with his enemy and look him in the eyes. and for that i respect him. But visser was not yet done taunting elfangor. i promise you one thing prince elfangor when we have this planit and its rich harvest of bodys. i will lead the asult agenst you planit and ill place mt most fathfull lutenits in there heads. Ihope that they resist so i can hear them scream. Elfangor struck. His tail whiped over and over agin he barley missed his head. But it sliced into his shoulder and green blood sprayed from his wounds. "yes!" JAke hissed. i was happy but i had the since to shut up. aAAAARRRRRRGGGGGH I could her visser threes cry in my head it wa most satisisfing. At the same time blue light came from the tail of the andilite fighter. taxons and horkbajir scaterd a bugfighter in half. Fire visser three yelled burn his ship i thought i got a look at NORA a math teacher but i wasent sure.Red beam lanced fromt he blade ship and disengreated the ship. then in the flashing glow of the dracon beemsi saw humans. were they prinsers

"there are people over there are they prisinors?"jake asked marco take the andilite the visser orderd his soldgergs. hold him for me Three big horkbajir grabed Elfangor and held there blades to his throught. but the new beter than to kill him this was to be the visers privlige alone. Thne we saw why visser three had andalite body.as we wached visser three started to morph he grew and much larger.  
He had four horse like legs and tenticals eachleg became as thick as a redwood tree.  
"this isint real" cassie wisperd "this isint real. The hidously bloated heaf a mouth apeard with teeth as long as your arm.the mouth grew wider into a tearafing grin.

"rrrraaawwwgggg" the roar of the beast visser three became mad the ground shake. he reached with one thick tentical and wraped it around elfangor neck. "no no no" i heard cassie say.  
Dont look" i said to her a wraped my arms around her. Then i reached to tobias and held his hand.  
Then visserthre lifted elfangor into the air and ate him. 


	7. run and dont stop

I don't know what came over Jake at that moment but I admired the courage behind it

even if it was stupid. Jake looked up and said. "you filthy son of a bitch." He jumped up grabbed a peace of pipe and clamed half way up the wall. NO the andilite said some hoe even though he had been eaten a alive he could still talk. Marco griped jake pulled him down and held him as did Tobias I held jakes mouth closed. "shut up you idiot " Marco hissed. "jake don't " Cassie put her hand on jakes cheek . "don't you see he doesn't want us dieing for him he died for us." he shoved Marco and Tobias away angrily . It looked like he had control over him self. Jake and I looked over the wall again elfangor had been eaten at the end he cried out that cry will always be in are heads. The horkbajir began making a huffing sound I think they were laughing. The taxxons rushed forward and crowded around visser three . The seamed to be stretching upward to him then I saw why. A peace of the andilite fell from the jaws of visser three and the greedy taxxons gobbled it up. Degusting. Tobias covered his face with his ands cassie and jake were crying so was I.

Then I heard a sound that was odd and out of place because it was so normal. Human laughter it was sickening . They acted like it was some sort of show. Those basterds. Then I heard a voice I heard before I couldn't quit place it though. Then the human laugh was swallowed up again in the hork bajir huffing .

Visser three morphed back to his andilite form. ah I heard him think. nothing like a good antaean bog

Morph for… taking a bite out of your enemies . Again the human controllers laughed .Once again I hear a human laugh I could not place. Marco started throwing up it made since it was understandable thing to do.

But some how that sound caught the attention of the nearest hork bajir. The snake head turned , We was perfectly still . He looked right at our little hiding place . I don't know who panicked first I think it was jake. I think we all had all the fear and horror we could stand. It was like an electric shock went threw all of us. We were up and running before we new what happened. I ran I gasped for air I almost pissed my self I'm not embarrassed to say it. "Split up" jake. yelled "They cant get us all". jake and I were the fastest runners Tobias is really out of shape and Marco and Cassie are really to short to be fast. so I figured if the hork bajir were going to chase any one it would be us. I guess jake figured they same thing because he was yelling.

I slowed down a bit and said "come on you ugly son of bitch". The two nearest hork bajir snapped around and ran after us. "ghafrash! Here ! Ghafrash fit! Enemy get!" even I'm my panic that surprised me they were speaking a mix of English and there own dialect . Jake and I ran . Iran till I noticed jake wasn't with me".

A spear of read light struck pipe beside him . He was up and running I came back and tried to see if he was ok. "don't be an idiot" Jake yelled "RUN" I stopped for a moment and run on.

I saw what looked like a half built coffee shop I hid the hork bajir came after me. I could fell its hot breath down my neck. I picked up a rock and threw it against a wall . Well it always worked in the movies I hoped it worked now . Turns out it did work the hork bajir ran towards the sound and ran like a bat out of hell. Passed the construction site passed the projects passed the bus stop I guess at some point I should have realized they weren't chasing me any more but I didn't. I didn't stop till I was at the back door of my house some how I had the presence of mind to sneak to my room maybe it was just instinct . But I fell a sleep and slept like the dead


	8. the day after

When I woke up the next day I half thought it was a dream till Jake called to see if I was ok. I kept apologizing for leaving him. I im surprised I didn't have the worst nightmares of my life but the worst dream I ever had is a joke compared to what I saw last night. Once I got up I had breakfast then I went to school. School was normal witch was good I guess. By the next morning witch was Saturday I made a choice never to let fear stop me again I almost left Jake there he cloud have been killed that day what was left of the old Rachel died. Sure I still like shopping but I wasn't going to let fear stop me ever again. I got up Jordan and Sarah were at the table with mom scrambled eggs and bacon I was hungry I ate it fast. Jordan and and sarah stared at me like I was crazy . Mom just ignored me. After I was done I watched TV zena was on I kind of liked that show so I watched it then I went on a walk .

After that a few hours past and I got phone call from jake we were all going to meat at cassies barn In a few hours . I decided to got there early . I ended up helping Cassie shovel manure and give animals meds. Then every one showed up. When jake showed up I thrust a paper in his face the front page said something about kids setting off fire works at a constriction site. It also said some idiots thought it was flying saucers. "but that's a total lie" jake said. "ding ding ding . Correct answer . Johnny please tell are contestant what he won" Marco said. "did you see the last part" I presses . They police were offering rewards for info on the teenagers. "there looking for us" . marco said he was right he was annoying sometimes but he was smart. "why would they lie" jake thought out loud but the answer was a no brainier The cops are yeerks . "lets see captain brilliant maybe because the cops are controllers" marco said that I don't even need to say that. "problem not all the cops" Tobias pointed out.

"but if the cops are controllers who else is. " I asked "teachers people in the government ? News papers and TV?" It was a scary thought but like I said I couldn't and wouldn't let fear rule my life. "math teachers for sure" marco said. "I tried to tell my self it was all a dream" I said with out thinking. Damn now ill look scared. "been there" jake said. For a long time no one said anything why were all think this was way over are heads we were just kids what could we do . But even if we were just kids we had to do something I though. Marco the coward spoke first . "look why do we have to deal with this? I say we just forget it! We never talk about it we never morph. We just deal with our own lives." jake responded "marco I half way agree with you---" jake started to say then marco went ape shit. "don't you get it you saw what happened to the andilite. I mean this is radical stuff jake. This is for real and we could get killed". Tobias looked at him sideways like he was coward he was problem right. Marco shook his head "Look these controversies jerks But if something happened to me…. my dad he wouldn't be able to handle it."

I donor know much behind marco but I heard his mom died two years ago and his dad fell apart.

"you can think im a weasel if you want". marco said "But I don't care but if I get killed my dad will flat out die . He is only hang in there because of me." I didn't know what to think or do so changed the subject.

I saw Cassie riding off in the distance in horse morph. I raised my hand to my forehead to shield my eyes from the sun. she ran towards us galloping. "we have been here for a wile " I explained. She slowed down trotted towards. Marco fell very hard on his but he had never seen a morph. "hey kids" Cassie said still half horse half human. "its cool I said trying to relax its just Cassie." All they guys turned around they decided not to look at her apparently they didn't know we could morph skin tight close. For a moment she was half horse half human like the andilite . Then we heard the sound of tires on gravel.


End file.
